What hurts the most?
by VintageSun
Summary: Shane & Claire. Shane doesn't know what to do. Is claire cheating on him with myrnin or is something different, something more sinister than anyone imagined going down in morganville? R&R please!
1. Testing Patience

**My****inspi****ration****song****for****this****fan****fiction-****She****Will****Be****Loved****by****Maroon****5****:)**

Shane'sP.O.V

As the day drew to a close, Shane sat on the couch, biting his nails, nervous about where Claire was. It wasn't completely abnormal for her; Myrnin had a habit of keeping her to work late in the lab, much to Shane's annoyance. This set his teeth on edge: she shouldn't be out at dark, and Myrnin himself knew that. This wasn't a safe haven from the real world like it appeared to be in all the brochures. This was Morganville, vampire state, Texas. It was not safe to be working past six, never mind as late as nine thirty on a winter's night. If Claire didn't discuss this with Myrnin, then Shane surely would. How dare he keep her so late? Risking her life in the process. He swore, If Claire became a member of the fang gang, he'd… he wouldn't know what he'd do, and that was what he feared most of all.

Finally, three hours late, Claire walked in, soaked from the rain, and shook the droplets from her hair into the door mat. She looked stressed, overworked and above all, fed up of her job, prompting Shane to speak up.

"Why don't you just quit Claire?"

She looked alarmed, "what?"

"If Amelie cared about you half as much as you say she does, she'd find you a different job, a safer job." He couldn't help but notice her eyebrows rising, something she did when she got angry, and he was in for it tonight for sure.

"Shane, it's not that easy," She seemed confused. "Myrnin needs the help."

"Someone else-"

"There is no one else Shane, you know that, no one else can keep up with it all, you just… you wouldn't understand."

"Try me Claire. Just because I'm not brains on legs like you and Myrnin doesn't mean I'd never understand. I'm not as dumb as you think. I know what's happening Claire, and I don't like it, not at all."

To this she took an intake of breath. "Shane… I… Are you suggesting that I would...?"

"I don't know myself anymore Claire" I shook my head; no way was I going through it all again; the lies, the deceit, the worrying, the insecurities, no way. So, like all great moments in life, I did the Shane thing to do, I stormed off upstairs to my room, where I could be alone with myself and my worries.

**Okay,****so****this****is****my****second****fan****fiction****and****it****'****s****VERY****short,****sorry!****:****)****The****other****one****was****about****Harry****Potter****and****it****took****me****a****while****to****decide****which****out****of****my****favourite****books****I****wanted/****felt****inspired****to****write****about.****So,****I****decided****on****The****Morganville****Vampires.****:****)*****Rachel****Caine****is****a****literary****genius***

** R&R PLEASE? Tell me if I should continue.**

**Love and spaceships, Chloe xx**


	2. The TruthLove Movement

**People told me to continue, so I will. I was surprised by the amount of reviews and story alerts I got, so thank you all! It's inspired me to write more **

**So, here's chapter two of What Hurts the Most.**

Claire P.O.V

"He overreacted, right?" Claire asked Eve and Michael that evening. Three of the Glass house's residents were sitting down to meal, yet again prepared by Claire, at the dinner table. Pleas and shouts could not rouse Shane from his bedroom and with that last defeat Claire's heart sunk just a little bit more.

"Don't worry Claire bear, he'll get tired of his little man period and come downstairs. Or he'll get hungry; you know what guys are like." Eve reassured her between mouthfuls. This did nothing to console her worries, she knew Shane, knew he could hold a grudge better than anyone she knew. Especially lately with all of the suspicions vampire bitch put in his head, she couldn't be sure that the Shane she loved wanted to exist for her at all, _could_ exist for her at all. The only reassurance she could take was that of her annoying boyfriend. Claire was no psychic but she could predict the future of that outcome.

"Claire, seriously, it's just Shane, he'll put his make up on and come begging for mercy, no worries." Michael said when he saw Claire's eyes linger a little too long over the spot where Shane's room was. "He's just a guy, a stupid guy in all fairness, but most guys are, just chill."

"I know, I just… I-"

"Look Claire bear, if he's putting you through all this then he's an idiot. A cute idiot yes, but still an idiot!" Eve said, cutting up Claire's speech.

"Cute, huh?" Michael said, raising his eyebrows.

"Your cuter Mikey, Just don't get a big head."

"Thought so."

"Guys, please! I just wish I could have a peaceful night for once!" Claire said.

"It's Morganville Claire baby, nothings ever peaceful."

"I know, maybe Morganville isn't what I need right now," regretfully, Claire stood up and took her plate into the kitchen to wash up. It wasn't her turn tonight, it was Shane's, but any chance of that happening disappeared when he stormed up the stairs. As the door shut from the kitchen, Claire felt sudden tears trickle down her face. _I must not cry_ she thought, _baby Claire, always crying when something goes wrong, your parents were right, you are too young._ She suddenly felt the world on her shoulders and was grateful to loose herself in the world of water and suds. It was easier this way; she could concentrate on everything but her feelings. The routine of cleaning dishes made her brain dormant and so she could wash, half-concentrating on other things; how the condensation steamed up the windows, how the bubbles made a sound, the motion of the cleaning of dishes, anything but Shane.

"Claire," Eve said, startling her. "Claire, what did you mean back there?"

"I meant," Claire started, grabbing a cloth and drying her hands, "that maybe Morganville isn't either needed or wanted in my life anymore."

"That's what I thought." Eve wouldn't, couldn't meet her eyes. "Geez Claire, what do I say to that?"

"You don't need to say anything."

"Claire baby, Shane didn't mean-"

"Its not what just what Shane said, Its been coming on for a while."

"Why didn't you…"

"Tell you? You really think I could?" Claire said with an exasperated expression." I just want out Eve, fast. I hate this place, I love you guys but-"

"But what Claire, But what exactly?" Claire jumped, surprised.

"Shane, it's not"

"What it sounds like, yeah, I get it, Claire. I'm sorry that of us small-minded Morganville residents aren't enough for you. Maybe we shouldn't bother with outsiders, Eve; they all just leave us in the end."

"Shane, that's not fair." Eve reasoned.

"Not fair?" He fumed. "Not fair is the Africans dying of starvation, Not fair is this, this... messed up Human-vampire slavery, Not fair is waiting for hours for your girlfriend to return home from her job with a crazy-ass vampire who could turn at any moment and eat her, without so much as a text to say she's ok. Don't talk to me about fairness Eve!"

Claire couldn't take it anymore, She loved them, all three of them, especially Shane, but she just couldn't… couldn't be around Morganville anymore, It was changing her for the worst. She knew she could never leave, which is why she wanted out so badly, she now knew the anguish of every Morganville resident.

"I think…" Claire started. "We need to…"

"Is this you trying to break up with me?" Shane asked, receiving shocked looks from both girls.

"No! Of course not Shane! How could you ever-" Her speech was broken off by a relieved sigh from him. "I was just saying I could ask for some time off, so we could maybe...um... move in together?"

"Move? You're fine here!" Eve said, startled.

"I think we just need a place to ourselves, something for me and Shane, a place we can call our own." Claire said dreamily. "If he's still talking to me" to which Shane replied with a kiss. _Yes, _Claire thought, _this is what we need, it's for the best._

**_Ok guys, this is my second chapter so please review if you haven't already! If you have any likes, criticisms, ideas, ANYTHING that may benefit either my grammar (I hope its all up to scratch because I personally hate incorrect grammar), Storyline (I do have lots of ideas but I will really take on board anyones comments), Characterisation (Yet again, a really important feature in ANY fan fiction so I hope it's up to date) or Updating (yes, This one took a long time because of school and stuff, I apologise!). Basically, I REEAAAALLLY want your opinion!_**

**_Help me Morganvillers!_**

**_~Chloe._**


	3. Home is Where My Heart is

**So, like the wonderful literary genius that is Rachel Caine, I've decided to publish a sort of soundtrack for my fan fiction. But instead I've decided to donate one song on each chapter, to keep you guys interested. Today's song just happens to be _Naïve _by_ The Kooks_.**

**Yesss, I know I said on my comment it would be up by Saturday but then the computer fairy that delivers computers in his green lorry deserted me and it didn't come till yesterday :'( Sorry about that! Anyway, I apologise for the super long wait, but here is the long-awaited chapter three of what hurts the most.]**

SHANE POV

I have to say, there is better ways of spending your Friday afternoon with your girlfriend than house hunting in Morganville. In Morganville, Vampire state, Texas, there is only three types of houses to buy or rent: Type A) a grand stately home like that of the one and only Monica Morrell, complete with Barbie doll furniture and a crystal pool fit for a queen, well, the ice queen bee of Morganville high. Type B) a house much like the one they already lived in at the Glass house, comfortable and quaint, preferably one owned by the founder herself. Type C) A low rent, run down apartment in the heart of all that is Morganville, the crown jewel of vampire state where it is more than likely that your land lord will be a bloodsucker himself seeking another means as to pay the rent than the traditional money-in-hand routine. Unluckily for us, this is the only type of house an underpaid brisket chopper and a brilliant student/lab assistant could possibly afford, what with the bustling and ever rising economy that the town has to offer.

The first flat we looked at was southbound, over on Lapis way. It was a one bedroom ground floor flat with its own rare collection of fungus growing out of the littered pizza boxes which cluttered the floor. Half of the door had been chewed through by god knows what but the current residents didn't seem to mind and skittered merrily across the splintering floorboards. They were rodents after all. To top it all off, the landlord was, indeed, a bloodsucker. But not just any bloodsucker, _oh no_, this was the scummiest and ugliest bloodsucker of them all: McGrawley. He was even more repulsive than that idiot living in Blacke, Morley. McGrawley won hands down on the ugly scale with his yellowing teeth and cow faeces stench loitering around. Standing one meter away from him was enough for anyone with (or without for that matter) a pulse. Then, as the cherry on the cake, his grammar was enough to make even the dumbest of men seem intelligent.

"Iy's a beauty ain't it, purty boy," He said, leering at me with his rotting teeth on full display. "Only thir'y five bucks a week, bargain if ye' asked me. Which ye' din't 'cos ye' knewed tha', din't ya? Ev'ryone knows I is the fairest landlord about, won't get a be'er deal. Only thing I ask is ye' give me a bit of the thing I want in returns. If ye' know what I mean, an' I knowed ye' do."

We were out of that flat faster than you could say bumblebee. After that encounter, we thought things could only get better. We were wrong. _So wrong._

The next stop on our Magic Morganville bus tour was a top floor two bedroom flat on the outskirts of town over on James Street. This wonderful addition to our day had a gaping hole where the previous residents had… well; it was so big I wasn't sure what exactly they had done. In my opinion, it was exceptionally human shaped. Of course Claire thought I had an overactive imagination, which, in all fairness, I probably do. Also, the roof leaked, continuously, making the whole place look gloomier than the last. Much like the previous flat, this one had its own little annoying inhabitants; cockroaches. I know you might think I'm a sissy, and I would sock you if I heard you say that, but spiders I can handle, cockroaches… not so much. I just about held back a squeal when one crawled across my converse sneaker and hid under the shadow of the upturned table. The landlord was much worse this time. Instead of dirt-cheap and blood time, this parasite offered overly-priced and superbly pressured. His indistinct accent from somewhere in Europe didn't help much either. We were out of there faster than the last.

Fourteen flats. Fourteen run-down, collapsing bloodsucker owned flats were seen by our eyes that afternoon. With each failure to succeed came a blow heavier than the last. Even with my stubbornness, after the ninth I gave up, but still had to follow Claire around, her will power was a match to no man. After all, I was the muscle. The final blow came with the fourteenth apartment, if you could even call it that. It was the model of any failed flat, complete with rats, moss and it's own rare smell like that of stale bread and pickles.

Reluctantly, the two of us trudged back to Eve's hearse and started up the engine which gave a deep purr. This car and all its horse power, Oh how I wish I could put my foot down on the accelerator and see how fast this baby could go. But Of course I couldn't, stupid Morganville speed regulations. I soon snapped out of my trance when I saw soft tears spill down Claire's face. I hated to see her cry as much as she hated for me to see her cry. I simply wiped away her tears with my thump and caressed her cheek.

"What's up baby?" I said softly

"Never call me baby." Claire said stubbornly on instinct. Even amongst her sadness she still had her individual personality shining through. "Shane, what if we never find a place? They're all so god dam awful it's terrible! I just wish… I wish…"

"Save your wishes for the first star you see tonight." I said and then cringed back at my words when I saw the look on her face. "Too cheesy?" I asked, to which she replied with a nod and soft chuckle. "I'm never trying out romance again without asking Michael. In fact, I'm never going to even try and be romantic!"

"It's sweet," Claire said and then cut off m next words with a slow kiss.

"I'll be sweet more often then," I said, my lips still only an inch from hers.

"There was one place..." She said and then trailed off into thought.

"Tell me about it," I challenged.

"Well, It's $300 per month so it's not too expensive. Terra estate, number 23b Kline Street, Two bedrooms, a sitting room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Oh, and look, this is a change in events; human landlord."

"Let's take a look then, Ring the landlord" I said, driving to the destination she told me.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, I could tell this was the one for us. The terra estate flats were clean, well painted and above all, there were no inhabitants who couldn't pay the rent. The white wash walls and wooden floors needed tending to but it was a baseline for a fantastic place. All of the work needed to be done I could do in a matter of weeks, with a little help from our Vampire friend Michael. As if things could get any better, the landlord was not the bloodsucking kind and did not smell like urine or sausage or pickles. He was a straight talking young man of about twenty with a long nose and a briefcase. Clearly he had inherited the place due to his little knowledge of its history. Mr Geoffrey Jones was someone I could go out for a drink with and not end up breaking his collar bone before the night was up.

So, thrilled with the excitement of our discovery, we signed the residential papers and took the keys with a large grin. Hands shaken and agreements made, Mr. Jones left with a smug grin.

As the door shut, I turned to Claire. I smile emerged on her beautiful face and then I knew I was home.

**Thanks for reading, it's a very bulky chapter but it had to be done because I want this to be a long fanfic Thanks for reading, please please, pleaseeeeeee review!**

**I should be updating more often from now on, look out for my next one Saturday/Sunday time! Love you guys!**

**Rocketships and mars bars,**

**~chloe xxx**


	4. Times like these

**Omg, I haven't updated in yonks! GCSE's are my excuse, as it is for most people I'm afraid. Add that to my computer being on the fritz (no worries, getting a new one for Christmas) and friendship problems rocketing to an all time low! Anyway, enough about my problems. Thanks if you're still with me on this btw, it means a lot! Just want to say thanks to my amazing alerter's and commenters, I have been reading them, just not been able to update because like I've said before, I go on fan fiction mostly via my blackberry and I don't have the option of doing it on there, sorry.**

**Anyway, here's the next instalment; enjoy!**

**Song for the soundtrack on this chapter- Times Like These~ Foo Fighters**

**I own zilch! All of these charactors etc belong to the fabulous Rachel Caine who I owe my sanity to!**

* * *

><p>Shane POV<p>

If I'm perfectly honest, the Terra estate isn't half bad. In fact, having our own place isn't as bad as I thought. It's quiet sometimes when I'm off work and Claire isn't but sometimes the quiet is what I need, it's soothing. Of course, being a naturally active boy I then have to shoot a few zombies for a while to fill the silence. Michael finds himself coming round sometimes to take a breather from the suffocating reality that is Eve. I really don't think he's up to this marriage as much as her simply because it will be difficult. After all, you don't see anyone offering to help him sort out his thoughts and there's no such book as Vampire-Human Marriage for Dummies. I guess he'll just have find out the hard way, and for that I don't envy him. At least for me and Claire there is a promise of a future together, even if it does look like a dismal life in Morganville. For them, the only future is the death of Eve or Michael, a boring life waiting for Eve to grow old whilst Michael stays a leach or Eve herself becoming a bloodsucker, which Michael would never allow. So, in the end, they are doomed. So much for marriage bringing happiness. Eve however refuses to come over, even after the pleading of myself, Claire and Michael. One night I even caught Claire crying because of fallout she and Eve had. That night was one of the worst of all, a full-blown argument over the phone with insults flying left right and centre and tears making an appearance. I, of course, am on Claire's side, a) being one of the reasons for their argument and b) seeing Claire cry is worse than a punch in the face. Michael, as always, sits on the fence. If Eve knew of him calling round, she would surely stake him and regret it later, much later.

So, here I find myself sitting in front of the T.V, decapitating some zombies, whilst Claire is curled up beside me reading a book. A typical Tuesday night. Its odd how the noise of the on-screen gore doesn't distract her from her reading. On second thoughts, it probably does but she doesn't say anything. So there we sit, her excelling her brain cells and me depleting mine.

"Shane?" She asks softly, only just loud enough for me to hear over the sound of the grotesquely realistic sound effects of my new game. In the flicker of the light from the T.V screen I see her face, patient, collected and yet drained. I had put that look down to the stress of moving and her fallout with Eve and yet lately she seemed a little… distant.

I quickly pause the game and look over at my girlfriend. "What's up sweetie?" I ask, suddenly apprehensive.

"Well, lately I've been feeling a bit tired and sick and I put it down to stress," She starts, her words bursting out into a fluster of communication. "and I've been eating quite a bit and I didn't know why so I put that down to hormones. But then…" She tries to begin her sentence but it is interrupted by the tears that make tracks down her face.

"Claire, honey," I say, trying to comfort her and yet anxious to press her to continue the sentence that she is dreading the most.

"But then…" She takes a deep breath in and holds it for a second, before letting the air out. "But then… Shane, I missed my period."

And with that, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Rather short chapter I'm afraid but I hope it got the message across! I will update more often (*special promise made, swear on my morganville vampires series :O(this means a lot)*)<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Love and fangs, **

**Chloeeeeeeeeeee xxxx**


End file.
